1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable tether. More particularly, the present invention relates to a retractable tether for a pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for retractable tethers have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,817 to Crutchfield teaches a device which can be attached to the collar of a dog or other pet which device contains all the elements of a leash necessary for walking the animal. A spool is disposed in a housing and connected thereto by an axle member which runs through the center of the spool. A spring is disposed in the center of the spool and connected to the axles and spool so as to impart rotary motion to the spool. A leash is connected at one end to the spool and at the other end to a foldable handle. When allowed to run free, the spool rotates by action of the spring, thus coiling the leash thereon until the handle makes contact with the housing. The handle is folded around the housing in a groove provided therefor. The handle may be pulled away from the housing and the leash uncoiled to the desired length whereupon a small cam is wedged between the spool and the housing thus stopping of the motion of the spool.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,766 to Deibert teaches a casing which is intended to resemble a scaled-down brandy barrel that mounts an internal shaft on which is journaled a sleeve which mounts a leaf spring and a coiled leash which extends through a slot in the casing. The collar also mounts a drum with spaced holes in its circumference which coact with a detent finger externally operable by a button which is designed to simulate a bung plug in the barrel. The barrel loops have extended bails through which the dog's collar engages.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,767 to Peterson teaches a retractor mechanism that is mounted on the collar adjacent the buckle, the weight of these parts holding them under the animal's neck when the leash is retracted. A guide ring half way around the collar provides a stop for a handle on the free end of the leash when the leash is retracted, thus positioning the handle on top of the animal's neck when the leash is not in use. A semicircular spring steel stiffening member extends between the retractor mechanism and said guide ring to secure these parts to the collar and provide a smooth sliding surface for the leash as it is extended and retracted.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,942 to Cooper et al. teaches a leash holder assembly that is removably mountable to the collar of a pet, and including a leash holder made of flexible material and having face-to-face rectangular panels that are stitched along their bottom and side edges in such a manner to provide an open-topped pouch for storing a leash in coiled-up condition, and including a rectangular closure flap that can fold over the top of the pouch to close the pouch. Velcro fastening elements used to secure the closure flap. Velcro equipped tabs secure the holder to the pet collar and the leash is attached at one of its ends to the collar and the handle of the stored leash protrudes through an opening in the pouch. The leash is quickly deployable when required by grasping the handle and pulling it away from the pouch so that the leash uncoils from the grasp of the pouch.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,062 to Hoffman et al. teaches a restraint system which can remain on an animal at all times. In one embodiment, the restraint system includes a strap which serves as both a collar and a leash. The restraint system can be in either an extended state or a retracted state. In the extended state, the collar portion is positioned around the animal's neck and the leash portion extends from the collar portion to the animal owner's hand. In the retracted state, the entire restraint system is stored around the animal's neck by reversibly attaching the leash portion to the collar portion, as well as to the leash portion itself, in an overlapping spiral configuration. VELCRO strips can be used to reversibly attach the leash and collar portions. Another embodiment of the invention includes a restraint system which includes a collar assembly coupled to a leash assembly. The collar assembly and the leash assembly are made from separate straps and are attached to each other by a connecting element. The connecting element can be, for example, a restraining ring, a rivet or thread (in which case the collar assembly is fixedly attached to the leash assembly), or a clasp (in which case the collar assembly is reversibly attached to the leash assembly). Both the collar assembly and the leash assembly include VELCRO strips which enable the leash assembly to be held to the collar assembly (and itself) when the leash assembly is wrapped around the collar assembly in an overlapping spiral configuration.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for retractable tethers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.